Inscribed With Words
by NightReaderTillDawn
Summary: Blaine is at Kurt's house and he is ashamed of something, Kurt tries to get Blaine to open up. Blaine is taken back in time to a terrible event as he tells Kurt his story. Klaine and a little fluff.


**This story is based of a propmt I came across from - - this is the first prompt fic I've ever done for this sight and I'm still rather new to this whole writing lark.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee, if I did, all the other characters would get neglected and it would become 'The Klaine Show' ;P**

* * *

><p>Blaine and kurt had happily introduced thenselves as a couple just a few weeks ago. It started with Blaine announcing it to the Warblers and Kurt taking his new boyfriend to meet New Directions after a long week at school. Everyone had accepted the two of them, all claiming that it was bound to happen anyway.<p>

Now, Blaine was at Kurt's house in his bedroom, the door left open as Burt had requested when they had come home that afternoon from a busy school day at Dalton Acadamy.

Kurt was now searching through his clothes and pulling the occasional coat hanger out of his closet and holding it up to himself, surveying himself in the mirror, then sighing and begining his search again. Blaine however, sat on his hands watching Kurt, his back was straight and his shoulders back, he looked at the boy and smiled sadly to himself. Kurt was so sure of himself, Blaine wasn't and Blaine looked up to Kurt, more than the Kurt himself probably knew.

Blaine had a secret he didn't want to share, it haunted him. Everytime he looked in the mirror he was remeinded of it, everytime he got changed he was reminded of it. There was no escape.

Finally, Kurt had pulled two outfits out of his closet and had laid them out neatly on the bed behind Blaine, who shuffled nervously to look at what he was meant to wear that evening. A pair of black jeans and a tight looking white top, complete with a grey or navy blue cardigan, he supposed Kurt was letting him choose which, or he just wanted the chance to style Blaine. Kurt however had a set of grey skinny jeans, along with a fashionable checkered shirt, which was to be covered with a grey cardigan.

"Well, better get ready, we're going out soon!" Kurt said as he began to take his Dalton blazer and tie off and carefully hanging them on his bedpost. He didn't notice how Blaine still sat nervously watching Kurt, it wasn't the fact that Kurt was getting undressed infront of him either.

"Woops, best close the door, I don't exactly want Finn coming past and seeing us half naked." Kurt laughed as he closed the door with a small click. It was only then that he noticed how Blaine was still sitting in that same position and had turned the same colour as his pale white sheets.

"Blaine, we need to be going out. Are you gonna get changed?" Kurt asked quietly, now pulling his school shirt off and putting his casual one on.

The curly haired boy snapped out of his day dream and nodded, quickly scooping his clothes into a bundle and holding them in his arms before racing towards the Kurt's bathroom door. He had just gripped the handle and began to turn it when he felt a light grip on his upper arm and the hand made him spin around. Ashamed he stared at the floor, focusing on the soft fabric of the carpet.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly, taking his other hand and pulling Blaine's chin up so he was looking into the scared looking hazel eyes. "Baby, tell me what's wrong." he pleaded and Blane sighed, he could feel the tears forming in his eyes and one finally escaped and rolled down his cheek and dropped to the floor.

Blaine remained silent, so Kurt pulled him infront of the floor-to-ceiling mirror he had.

"Blaine, look into the mirror, what do you see?" Kurt asked, his hands resting softly on Blaine's shoulder, urging him to speak.

"I see me, with you Kurt and I don't want that to change, because I know that you're going to hate me after this."

"Well, I see the most courageous, beautiful, handsome, caring and polite man I have ever come across, so tell me, what's the matter? Why would I ever hate you?" Kurt knew he was pressing Blaine just a little bit, but he needed to know. All that fake-Blaine front he used at Dalton had disappeared now, this was Blaine right now, right down to the core.

"I told you how I had the crap beaten out of me in my old school, didn't I?" the boy asked, wiping more tears away from his eyes, in answer, Kurt nodded. "Well, they...the jocks who beat me...did something else..." with that Blaine pulled of his blazer and dropped it to the floor, the sleeves already starting to crease. He then proceeded to take his tie off and then un-buttoned the first few buttons on his shirt with shaking hands.

"Blaine...What are you-?" Blaine cut Kurt off with a glance up at the boy, he had nearly finished undoing his shirt and he was shaking more than before, the broken boy fell to the floor without showing Kurt the mess that lay on his chest.

"Baby, come one, get up, you can tell me everything. You were there for me and I want to do the same for you." Kurt said, lifting the boy up and onto the bed and rubbing his back in soothing circles.

When Blaine had calmed down, he reached up to his shirt and dropped the sleeves down his arms, letting his warm flesh mix with the cool air. Kurt let out a high gasp as one of his hands left Blaine's back to cover his mouth, he bit down on his knuckles in an attempt to stop his own tears from falling, that was in vain.

On Baine's chest three letters spelt out the word 'DIE' and underneath that another three spelt out the word 'FAG'. The scaring mixed from violent shades of red to sore shades of pink. The letters weren't done neatly either, they had jagged outlines, which made them look just that little bit more painful.

For a moment Blaine was taken aback to that frightful night and he re-told his story to Kurt;

* * *

><p><em>Two boys pushed the doors open and the coolness of the night air hit their sweaty skin. Together the two boys had danced and had fun, they had avoided all glares, taunts and slurs sent in their direction and talked all night.<em>

_The moon was out and the stars glowed brightly above them as they waited for their ride home. Blaine looked over to the other boy, who had bright ginger hair combed to the side, he had sparkling green eyes and freckles lined under his eyes and on the bridge of his nose. He looked happier than ever at that moment, normally at school he focused on the floor and ducked out of people's way, not tonight though, they were together and happy._

_"I had fun tonight!" he said off handedly, smiling up at the sky, just like Blaine was. Then next few moments included the two boys joking and laughing, the night was perfect for them, well that was until they were interupted._

_"Get a room!" A male voice called across the car park. The two boys looked up, only to see one of their main tormentors and his 'gang' heading over to them in fast strides._

_"We didn't like you two sprinkling your fairy dust over us today!" One of them called as they got closer._

_Soon, Blaine felt himself lift off the ground slightly as a hand gripped his suit along with the skin underneath, he was being held level with a face that smelt of alcohol and cigarette smoke, but Blaine knew these guys weren't that drunk not to know what they were doing._

_Straight away he felt a blow in his stomach and before he could stop himself, because he knew doing so would give them the satisfaction, he cried out in pain. Again another blow which vibrated in his side. Soon, Blaine was dropped to the floor, he could here slight yelps from his friend, Isaac, but yet he couldn't see him._

_"Right, fag boy, we're gonna teach you a lesson!" the jock paused as he slid something out of his pocket. "Come to a dance again and I will kill you, but come with another one of your faggy friends, you both die. Unfortunatly, I can't do this to your 'buddy', so it looks like it's just you!"_

_The jock lowered onto the ground and finally Blaine saw what was in his hand, a short silver blade which reflected the light from the moon above. Suddenly, the blade was tearing at Blaine's suit as another jock held him down, Blaine heard the ripping and then he lay still as he felt the cold metal of the blade reach his skin and hovered slightly._

_"No! No, please!" Blane barely choked out and that was when he felt the cold metal press forcibly on his skin, he looked onto his chest, he saw a jagged line smeared with blood as it oozed out of the cut._

_Blaine could only remember screaming, that was it, well, until he finally blacked out, maybe seconds letter?_

* * *

><p>"They carried on marking my whilst I was unconscious, they didn't stop, they left me for dead and I'm pretty sure I would be right now if Isaac hadn't been able to stumble back to the dance and tell a teacher what had happened!" Blaine said, not changing his tone once for the whole while, retelling what had happened had caused him to lose his train of thought.<p>

"Blaine, I-I'm so sorry baby, I didn't know!" but Blaine shook his head.

"Not your fault, theirs. But...Isaac, he moved away." Blaine paused and looked into Kurt's eyes and grabbed his hands, holding them firmly in his own.

"A few weeks later, Isaac's dad called me on the phone. He told me how Isaac had also recieved scarring, but not in the form of words. I wasn't awake when they moved away.. His dad then said how Isaac had been beaten up again, badly." Blaine finished just before he let out a sob so loud, Kurt could hear his dad now coming to the door.

Burt banged on the door, making Blaine jump and making Kurt set the boy on his back. "Kurt..." Blaine said confused.

"One minute Blaine." Kurt replied, reaching his door and opening it enough just to poke his head out. Burt looked at his son, his few wrinkles on his forehead set in a frown.

"What did I say about the door being left open? And was that Blaine crying?" he asked the first question with a certain stubborness but the next was full of concern.

"Dad, the door is closed because me and Blaine were about to get changed. It is also closed because Blaine had something to show me which he isn't comfortable with. So, yes it was Blaine crying, but he's hurt at the moment, I just think he needs to let it all out." Kurt told his dad, making to close the door, eager to get back to the boy on his bed, who was now constantly sobbing.

Burt tilted his head to the side a little, to see, what he would describe as, a crying mess on the bed, he looked to see that the boy had no shirt on and then he saw his chest and, God, was that...?

"Kurt what happened to the boys chest?" he asked, care, concern and anger all rushing out of him.

"I can't tell you dad. I hope you understand that, but Blaine really needs me right now, he needs someone to talk to and I'm gonna be there for him no matter what. He's been through something terrible and I don't think he has ever really talked about it, so dad, can you please leave us be?" Kurt explained.

Burt looked considerate for a moment then nodded, but before turning and walking back to whatever he was doing previously he looked Kurt in the eyes. "If Blaine wants to stay for the night he can. Also, if either you or he wants anything, just give me a shout." with that he left Kurt with Blaine. Kurt closed the door and went back to Blaine and pratically scooped the boy into his arms and let his head rest against his shoulder.

"He's now in a wheelchair, all because some stupid jocks can't handle that some people are gay!" Baline screamed before burying himself into Kurt's chest once more.

"Hey, Blaine it's ok. Just let it out." Kurt muttered, begining to Blaine's back.

Eventually, Blaine calmed down enough to speak, he was still rested on Kurt's chest, but the boy in question didn't mind.

"God, Kurt, I'm so sorry." Blaine said.

"No, Blaine, it's totally fine. You needed to tell someone and to be honest I'm really glad you told me. I will never force you to get changed infront of me again unless you want to." Kurt lifted Blaine's head up and reached over the bed and onto the floor to grab a plain black shirt similar to the white one he had chosen for Blaine.

"Here," he said, handing it Blaine, "Wear this."

Blaine pulled the shirt over his head and down his chest, taking one last glance at the scaring. He had to let go, he had to let go of his past and move on from it.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked to get the boys attention, who looked up. "Don't ever believe what's written on your chest, because I love you and even if no one else does, I still will. You are amazing and I will always be here to talk to you, just like you were for me, remember, it's ok to break down once in a while. I love you Blaine."

Blaine looked tearful as Kurt spoke, having Kurt next to him was one thing, but Kurt telling him that he was in love with him was a completly different matter.

"I love you too." Blaine said confidently.

"Right. Well good Sir, I think I owe you a date and a date is what you're gonna get." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine, who smiled back, a definate change in mood, _moving on_, he thought to himself.

"How can I refuse someone as talented and as beautiful as you?" Blaine flirted.

"I could ask the same question about you." Kurt flirted back, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him out of the room aa the two boys made their way to the front door.

Kurt was just about to grab his car keys and coat when he heard movement behind him, so he turned only to see his dad looking at him, with a proud smile on his face.

"You two boys have fun, remember to be back before ten. And Kurt, I'm really proud of you right now." Burt added, giving a small nod. Kurt raced forward and embraced his father, Burt laughed and looked at Blaine.

"You too kid, I think you're really brave, just treat my son correctly, Ok?"

"I promise I will Sir." Blaine said, unable to keep the broad smile off of his face, just knowing that Burt approved of him being with Kurt was enough of a confidence booster.

"Well, you two better be off and I guess I'll see you later." he finished with a wink as he walked away from them.

Kurt looked at Blaine and Blaine looked at Kurt. Blaine felt happy just staring at the boy he loved, but so did Kurt and the two stood in a comfortable silence, just taking the presence of one another in.

"I love you." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"I love you too." Blaine replied and he quickly reached up and kissed Kurt briefly on the lips before allowing himself to be pulled outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I did this justice, I tried to add a little fluff at the end and I just love Burt and Kurt, so, sorry about adding Burt into the story, I just thought it was right for him to be there...<strong>

**NightReaderTillDawn x**


End file.
